zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Time (Twilight Princess)
The Temple of Time ( ) is the sixth dungeon from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Story that guard the entrance to the Temple of Time]] Link is forced to seek out the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, in order to break a curse placed upon him by Zant, the Usurper King of Twilight. After working his way through the Faron Woods and battling a forest spirit known as the Skull Kid, Link finds himself in the ruin of a grand, ancient temple which turns out to be the ruins of the Temple of Time, the home of the Master Sword used by the legendary Hero of Time a century earlier, during the Imprisoning War. After solving the puzzle presented by the statues meant to guard the Master Sword, Link finds the Blade of Evil's Bane in a solemn grove that was once the grand Chamber of the Master Sword, right where the Hero of Time left it at the end of the Imprisoning War. After the sword breaks the curse on Link, the Hero pulls it from the Pedestal of Time so that it may once again combat evil at his side. Later in the game, Link is in search of an "ancient grove", one of the locations said to hold one of the lost shards of the broken Mirror of Twilight. He deduces that this grove is none other than the Sacred Grove. Returning to that hallowed place, Link inserts the sword into the Pedestal of Time for a brief moment, causing a statue guarding the main door of the former temple to vanish. Upon opening this door, the Door of Time, Link finds himself teleported back through time's flow, into the mighty Temple of Time as it had stood in the days of his forebearer, the Hero of Time. Going forth to the Chamber of the Master Sword, he stabs the Pedestal of Time once more to reveal a hidden staircase leading up to the window right behind the Pedestal of Time, the same window which Navi disappeared into at the end of Ocarina of Time. This turns out to be an illusion hiding another doorway. Proceeding through this doorway, the Hero of Twilight enters a whole new area of the temple. Inside the temple, he finds a magical rod called the Dominion Rod which had been left behind by the Oocca race - this rod allows him to make certain statues come to life and then control them. Eventually, he comes upon the chamber of a gigantic arachnid called Armogohma and uses the Dominion Rod to destroy the creature. With Armogohma's defeat, Link reclaims the shard of the Mirror of Twilight that had been sent into the temple by Zant. During the end credits, members of the Resistance are seen exploring the ruins of the temple. Dungeon The dungeon consists of eight floors, sort of built like a tower. The main objective of this dungeon is to locate a statue that can open a large door leading to the boss. The dungeon is infested with spiders and includes electrical fences. Many of the puzzles involve weight, whether it be pushing down Foot Switches with small statues or getting across a giant pair of scales. It should be noted that once Link finds the statue, navigation through the dungeon is slightly easier, as the statue wields a large hammer that can be used to smash gates and other obstacles. Items * Dominion Rod * Heart Container * Mirror Shard Enemies * Armos * Baby Gohma * Beamos * Blade Trap * Dynalfos * Imp Poe * Keese * Lizalfos * Young Gohma Mini-Boss * Darknut Boss * Armogohma Theories Origin Some suspect the new portion of the temple is actually the Temple of Light spoken of in Ocarina of Time that sits at the heart of the Sacred Realm. This is supported by the constant appearance of the Light Medallion's symbol in the temple. Also, the windows in the new part of the temple show an endless expanse of white sky, similar to the 'golden' sky described in the Book of Mudora's description of the Sacred Realm. It is also possible that it could be the Tower of the Gods from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Also, none of the forest which ought to be outside the dungeon is visible through the windows. Both the Dominion Rod, which is the main item of the Temple of Time, and the Command Melody, which is learned in the Tower of the Gods, are used to control statues in their respective dungeons. The similarity between these two aspects of the dungeons may suggest some sort of relation between the two. Pedestal of Time One may notice that once in the Temple of Time of the past, there is no Master Sword in the pedestal. It can then be theorized that the player actually went back in time to a point where the Master Sword was drawn. The previous known taking of the sword was in Ocarina of Time. Therefore, it can be conjectured that the player is either in the temple while the Hero of Time is asleep for seven years, or is out doing something. However, according to the timeline theory, the time line that Twilight Princess falls in (Child Timeline) the Master Sword is never drawn, but that has not been proven true or false. There is the possibility of another time when the Master Sword was drawn that is not known yet. If so, it would have to be between the events in Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess. That would explain why there are statues that do not appear in Ocarina of Time, the fact that the Door of Time is at the front of the temple, the alter where the Spiritual Stones went being missing, and the larger and significantly different appearence of the temple in general when compared to Ocarina of Time. Navi In the end of Ocarina of Time, Navi flew away from Link in the Temple of Time. She flew towards a window ahead of the Pedestal of Time. When Link created the clear staircase, it went toward a window very close to the location Navi flew to. Many believe that Navi went to this "secret area" of the Temple of Time when she left Link. Category:Temples Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons